mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2/Галерея
1 = Пойманные в ловушку ---- Two ponies standing and smiling in front of a house S5E02.png Starlight's_speech_through_loudspeaker_S5E02.png Mane_6_trapped_inside_a_house_S5E02.png Rainbow_trying_to_escape_the_house_S5E02.png Rainbow_gives_up_S5E02.png Pinkie_complimenting_the_book_she's_reading_S5E02.png Pinkie_flipping_through_book_pages_with_equal_signs_S5E02.png Twilight_-we've_gotta_find_a_way_out_of_here!-_S5E02.png Rarity_crying_S5E02.png Fluttershy_trying_to_comfort_Rarity_S5E02.png Rarity_-Yes,_it_is!-_S5E02.png Rarity_-Look_at_those_drapes!-_S5E02.png Ugly_drapes_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-I_think_they're_nice-_S5E02.png Equal_sign_cutie_mark_influencing_Rarity_S5E02.png Rarity_sad_face_S5E02.png Rarity_in_tears_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-Oh,_thank_goodness!-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_asking_the_bird_for_help_S5E02.png The_bird_communicating_with_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Equal_sign_cutie_mark_influencing_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Fluttershy_wants_the_bird_to_help_them_escape_S5E02.png The_bird_can't_understand_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-even_tweets_don't_make_sense_any_more!-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_feels_down_S5E02.png Rainbow_sees_Applejack_running_towards_her_S5E02.png Applejack_tries_to_kick_the_door_down_S5E02.png Applejack_fails_to_kick_the_door_down_S5E02.png Applejack_trying_to_speak_countryisms_S5E02.png Equal_sign_cutie_mark_influencing_AJ_S5E02.png Applejack_fails_to_speak_countryisms_S5E02.png AJ_-I_can't_even_make_countryisms_no_more!-_S5E02.png Pinkie_-Maybe_it'll_be_super_fun-_S5E02.png Equal_sign_cutie_mark_influencing_Pinkie_S5E02.png Pinkie_undelighted_S5E02.png Pinkie_faces_to_the_book_S5E02.png Twilight_-Something_odd_about_that_staff-_S5E02.png Twilight_-I_haven't_studied_Eastern_unicorns_as_much_as_I_should_have-_S5E02.png Twilight_-but_I'm_pretty_sure_Meadowbrook_only_had_eight_magical_items-_S5E02.png Twilight_-And_I_don't_remember_any_of_them_being_a_staff-_S5E02.png AJ_lies_down_and_puts_her_hat_on_her_face_S5E02.png Mane_6_sit_in_the_house_S5E02.png Mane_6_in_the_house_as_time_passes_S5E02.png Twilight_pacing_around_while_her_friends_sit_in_the_house_S5E02.png Twilight_thinking_S5E02.png Twilight_thinking_while_others_are_asleep_S5E02.png Twilight_thinking_very_hard_S5E02.png Twilight_thinks_very_hard_S5E02.png Twilight_-I've_got_it!-_S5E02.png Twilight's_friends_wake_up_S5E02.png Twilight_-I_know_how_we_can_get_out!-_S5E02.png Rainbow_-Forget_it,_Twilight-_S5E02.png Rainbow_points_at_the_locked_door_S5E02.png Rarity_-are_much_too_small_for_escape-_S5E02.png Twilight_suggests_a_third_way_S5E02.png Twilight_and_Rarity_hear_Pinkie_S5E02.png Pinkie_-Eventually_the_wind_and_the_weather-_S5E02.png Pinkie_-until_they_start_to_crumble!-_S5E02.png Pinkie_-wait_for_a_big_enough_hole_to_form-_S5E02.png Pinkie_-and_we_can_just_walk_out!-_S5E02.png Pinkie_-It's_the_perfect_plan!-_S5E02.png Equal_sign_cutie_mark_hampering_down_her_cheerfulness_S5E02.png Pinkie_'I_guess'_S5E02.png Twilight_-We_don't_actually_have_to_escape-_S5E02.png Twilight_-They'll_just_let_us_out-_S5E02.png AJ_-in_just_one_night-_S5E02.png Twilight_-There's_one_of_us-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_confused_S5E02.png Rarity,_Twilight,_RD,_and_AJ_smiling_at_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Pinkie_smiling_at_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Fluttershy_realizes_the_plan_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-Me--_S5E02.png Rainbow_'since_we_got_here!'_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-everypony's_so_nice-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-their_village_is_so_pretty-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-and,_and...-_S5E02.png Fluttershy's_smile_turns_into_a_frown_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-They_probably_would_believe_me-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-They've_been_so_welcoming_and_friendly-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-aside_from_locking_us_in_here-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_nervous_expression_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-I'll_do_it-_S5E02.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_looking_at_Pinkie_about_to_jump_S5E02.png Pinkie_-Woo-hoo!-_S5E02.png Pinkie_-I_mean,_cool-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_walking_towards_Twilight_S5E02.png Twilight_-You've_gotta_find_a_way_to_get_our_cutie_marks_back-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_nervous_S5E02.png |-| 2 = Флаттершай "присоединяется" к городку ---- Starlight's voice through loudspeaker -Oh, good morning!- S5E02.png Starlight_enters_the_house_S5E02.png Starlight_-I_trust_you_had_a_pleasant_night-_S5E02.png Starlight -This way, please- S5E02.png Starlight_'There_are_some_friends'_S5E02.png Mane_5_smiling_at_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Ponies_gathering_around_S5E02.png Ponies_listening_to_Starlight_S5E02.png Starlight_-once_you_realize_you_don't_need_your_cutie_marks-_S5E02.png Twilight,_Rarity,_and_AJ_angry_while_Fluttershy_is_worried_S5E02.png Starlight_-or_the_talents_that_come_with_them-_S5E02.png Starlight_smug_smile_S5E02.png Double_Diamond_-The_whole_village_joins_together_to_build_you_your_own_cottage-_S5E02.png Double_Diamond_and_others_shocked_S5E02.png Rainbow_-but_we're_going_to_get_our_cutie_marks_back!-_S5E02.png AJ_-Y'all_don't_understand,_do_ya--_S5E02.png AJ_-You_can't_force_nopony_to_be_friends!-_S5E02.png Stallion_wants_the_Mane_6_to_join_them_S5E02.png Mare_-We_love_new_friends!-_S5E02.png Starlight_-This_is_a_perfectly_normal_part_of_the_equalization_process-_S5E02.png Starlight_-quite_seen_the_light_yet-_S5E02.png Starlight_-We'll_try_again_tomorrow-_S5E02.png Starlight_-to_consider_our_philosophy!-_S5E02.png Starlight_nods_head_to_give_sign_S5E02.png Main_ponies_enter_back_to_the_house_S5E02.png Twilight_hits_her_hoof_onto_Fluttershy's_leg_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-I'd_like_to_join!-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_closes_her_mouth_S5E02.png Ponies_chattering_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle,_Party_Favor,_&_Night_Glider_smiles_S5E02.png Starlight_happy_S5E02.png Twilight_-upset-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-with_these_lovely_ponies-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-joining-_the_town_S5E02.png Starlight_smiling_and_Fluttershy_nervously_smiling_S5E02.png Twilight_smiles_S5E02.png Starlight_closes_the_door_S5E02.png Starlight_celebrating_new_friend_S5E02.png Fluttershy_with_other_equalized_ponies_S5E02.png Starlight_-there's_one_more_order_of_business-_S5E02.png Starlight_-It_seems_some_in_our_midst-_S5E02.png Starlight_-dissatisfied_with_the_village_life!-_S5E02.png Double_Diamond_and_other_ponies_gasp_S5E02.png Fluttershy_looks_around_nervously_S5E02.png Starlight_wants_Fluttershy_to_tell_names_of_dissatisfied_friends_S5E02.png Starlight_-who_so_desperately_miss_their_cutie_marks-_S5E02.png Starlight_-that_they_would_sneak_around_in_the_shadows-_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle,_Party_Favor,_and_Night_Glider_nervous_expressions_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle,_Party_Favor,_and_Night_Glider_nervous_smiles_S5E02.png Starlight_-your_intentions_are_indeed-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_gulps_S5E02.png Fluttershy_very_nervous_S5E02.png |-| 3 = Признание Пати Фэйвора ---- Fluttershy anxious S5E02.png Equalized_ponies_smiling_S5E02.png Starlight_-Nonsense!-_S5E02.png Starlight_-Obviously_these_ponies_must_have_asked_you_directly-_S5E02.png Starlight_-Kindly_point_them_out!-_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle_and_Night_Glider_nervous_while_Party_Favor_determined_S5E02.png Fluttershy_feeling_very_nervous_S5E02.png Fluttershy_hears_Party_Favor_S5E02.png Party_Favor_admits_it_S5E02.png Party_-But_I_only_wanted_it_back_for_a_little_while!-_S5E02.png Starlight_puts_her_hoof_onto_Party's_chin_S5E02.png Party_-I_just_wanted_to_remember_what_it_was_like-_S5E02.png Starlight_-no_thought_to_the_pain-_S5E02.png Starlight_-Such_selfishness-_S5E02.png Starlight_points_to_the_house_S5E02.png Party_Favor_enters_the_house_S5E02.png Starlight_smiling_while_Fluttershy_worried_S5E02.png Party_-I_love_all_of-_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle_and_Night_Glider_feel_sympathy_S5E02.png Party_Favor_with_his_horn_into_the_door_S5E02.png Rainbow_-Fluttershy_will_have_us_out_of_here_in_no_time!-_S5E02.png Party_-Didn't_you_see_what_just_happened-_S5E02.png Party_-Your_friend_has_accepted_our_way!-_S5E02.png Party_-You_will_all_accept_our_way!-_S5E02.png Party_-It's_only_a_matter_of_time!-_S5E02.png Party_Favor_very_worried_S5E02.png Party_Favor_walks_away_S5E02.png Party_Favor_on_the_floor_S5E02.png Rainbow_-This_guy's_a_barrel_of_laughs-_S5E02.png Pinkie_explains_laughs_S5E02.png Other_main_ponies_look_at_Pinkie_S5E02.png AJ_-So_what_are_we_gonna_do-_S5E02.png Applejack_quietly_says_-cutie_marks-_S5E02.png Twilight_-We_have_to_stay_as_positive_as_we_can-_S5E02.png Twilight_-If_Party_Favor_sees_how_much_we_really_do-_S5E02.png Main_ponies_look_at_Party_Favor_S5E02.png Main_ponies_hear_Starlight's_voice_from_loudspeaker_S5E02.png Rarity_-Let's_hope_they_don't_convert_any_of_us_first-_S5E02.png |-| 4 = Правда о Старлайт ---- Equalized ponies welcoming Fluttershy S5E02.png Fluttershy_-you_really_are_the_nicest_ponies_I've_ever_met-_S5E02.png Starlight_-until_their_cottage_is_completed-_S5E02.png Starlight_and_Fluttershy_walking_to_Starlight's_house_S5E02.png Starlight_points_at_the_village_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle_and_Night_Glider_smiling_at_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Fluttershy_worried_S5E02.png Starlight_serious_S5E02.png Fluttershy_enters_Starlight's_house_S5E02.png Starlight_sinister_face_S5E02.png Starlight_enters_her_house_S5E02.png Starlight's_house_door_closed_S5E02.png Fluttershy_at_the_chimney_S5E02.png Fluttershy_cleans_herself_off_of_the_dust_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-Get_the_cutie_marks_back-_S5E02.png Fluttershy_leaves_the_chimney_S5E02.png Fluttershy_being_nervous_S5E02.png Fluttershy_still_on_the_roof_S5E02.png Fluttershy_hears_Starlight's_voice_S5E02.png Fluttershy_overhearing_Starlight_and_Double's_conversation_S5E02.png Double_-but_I_don't_understand_why_you_wanted_me_to_bring_them_here-_S5E02.png Double_and_Starlight_enter_the_house_S5E02.png Door_of_Starlight's_house_closed_S5E02.png Starlight_levitating_container_containing_Twilight's_cutie_mark_S5E02.png Fluttershy_peeking_through_the_window_S5E02.png Double_-why_do_we_care_about_this_old_cutie_mark--_S5E02.png Starlight_-until_everything_is..._settled-_S5E02.png Starlight_tells_Double_Diamond_to_go_S5E02.png Fluttershy_has_to_hide_fast_S5E02.png Double_Diamond_leaves_the_house_and_Fluttershy_hides_S5E02.png Fluttershy_scrunchy_face_S5E02.png Fluttershy_peeking_through_the_front_window_S5E02.png Fluttershy_sees_Starlight_levitating_container_holding_the_cutie_marks_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-How_am_I_ever_going_to_get_the_cutie_marks_back_now--_S5E02.png Fluttershy_looking_through_the_window_S5E02.png Fluttershy_hears_Starlight_upstairs_S5E02.png Fluttershy_flies_up_S5E02.png Fluttershy_sees_an_empty_tub_rolling_inside_Starlight's_room_S5E02.png Starlight_wet_S5E02.png Towel_being_levitated_S5E02.png Starlight_wiping_herself_with_her_towel_S5E02.png Starlight's_cutie_mark_exposed_S5E02.png Starlight's_cutie_mark_close-up_S5E02.png Fluttershy_in_shock_S5E02.png Starlight_powders_pink_on_her_flank_S5E02.png Starlight_Glimmer's_fake_cutie_mark_stencil_S5E2.png Starlight_paints_equal_sign_cutie_mark_on_her_flank_S5E02.png Starlight_Glimmer's_new_fake_cutie_mark_S5E2.png Shocked_Fluttershy_S5E02.png Starlight_hears_something_S5E02.png Starlight_looks_at_her_window_S5E02.png Starlight_looks_out_of_her_window_S5E02.png Starlight_walks_away_S5E02.png Fluttershy_hiding_S5E02.png Fluttershy_-Oh,_no-_S5E02.png |-| 5 = Пати Фэйвор "присоединяется" к городку ---- Equality village exterior shot S5E2.png Twilight and friends are let out again S5E2.png Twilight and friends looking exhausted S5E2.png Starlight addresses Fluttershy's friends S5E2.png Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie keeping silent S5E2.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rainbow keeping silent S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer -aw, pity- S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer -let's try this again tomorrow- S5E2.png Twilight and friends about to be locked up again S5E2.png Fluttershy sweating S5E2.png Fluttershy -I'd like to lock them in- S5E2.png Starlight -marvelous, Fluttershy!- S5E2.png Starlight -that's the spirit!- S5E2.png Starlight -Party Favor, will you join us, please-- S5E2.png Party Favor dashing out of the house S5E2.png Party Favor hugging Starlight's leg S5E2.png Party Favor -I'm sorry, everypony!- S5E2.png Party Favor -seen the error of my ways- S5E2.png Party Favor -never want to look at my cutie mark again!- S5E2.png Starlight -cause for celebration after all- S5E2.png Starlight smiling at the cheering equalized ponies S5E02.png Starlight and villagers listening to Party Favor S5E2.png Party Favor -they wouldn't stop talking- S5E2.png| Party Favor -that somehow makes their friendship stronger- S5E2.png Starlight -such backwards thinking- S5E2.png Party Favor derp -I didn't listen!- S5E2.png Party Favor -I knew what they were up to- S5E2.png Party Favor -I didn't listen!- S5E2.png Starlight -well done, Party Favor!- S5E2.png Starlight -we welcome you back with open hooves- S5E2.png Starlight and Party Favor hear Fluttershy S5E2.png Fluttershy -we might have one more friend joining us- S5E2.png Twilight steps out of the house S5E2.png Starlight excitedly pushes Party Favor aside S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer -is this true-- S5E2.png Twilight -I just want to be sure- S5E2.png Twilight -I'll really be happier-- S5E2.png Starlight -equality has given us more happiness- S5E2.png Starlight -than you've ever known- S5E2.png Twilight asking if she can live with her old cutie mark S5E2.png Starlight -out of the question- S5E2.png Starlight -would destroy our entire philosophy- S5E2.png Starlight -we are all equal here!- S5E2.png Villagers in agreement with Starlight S5E2.png Starlight hears Fluttershy's outburst S5E2.png Fluttershy throwing water on Starlight S5E2.png Starlight dodges the water S5E2.png Starlight angry with Fluttershy S5E2.png Starlight -I knew you couldn't be trusted!- S5E2.png| |-| 6 = Открытиe/Размеченная ---- Party Favor notices something off S5E2.png Starlight's_cutie_mark_makeup_runs_S5E2.png Party_Favor_wipes_Starlight's_makeup_away_S5E2.png Starlight_-no!_get_away!-_S5E2.png Villagers_in_complete_shock_S5E2.png Starlight's_true_cutie_mark_revealed_S5E2.png Starlight_exposed_S5E2.png Starlight_hides_her_cutie_mark_with_her_tail_S5E2.png Starlight_-what_are_you_looking_at-!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-they're_the_problem,_not_me!-_S5E2.png Mane_Six's_plan_is_a_success_S5E2.png Starlight_glares_at_the_Mane_Six_S5E2.png Party_Favor_-how_could_you--_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_-you_said_cutie_marks_were_evil!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-don't_you_see-!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-look_at_them!-_S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_-why_did_you_take_ours_and_not_give_up_your_own--_S5E2.png Starlight_starting_to_sweat_S5E2.png Starlight_-I_had_to,_you_fools!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-how_could_I_collect_your_cutie_marks-_S5E2.png Starlight_-without_my_magic-!-_S5E2.png Night_Glider_-the_staff_has_all_the_magic_we_need-_S5E2.png Starlight_-the_staff_is_a_piece_of_wood-_S5E2.png Starlight_-it's_my_magic_that_makes_all_this_possible!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-you'd_all_still_be_living_your_miserable_lives-_S5E2.png Starlight_-if_it_weren't_for_my_magical_abilities!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-I_brought_you_friendship!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-I_brought_you_equality!-_S5E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_snaps_S5E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_-I_created_harmony!-_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_-you_lied_to_us!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-so_what--_S5E2.png Starlight_-everything_else_I_said_is_true-_S5E2.png Starlight_-only_way_to_be_happy_is_if_we're_all_equal!-_S5E2.png Party_Favor_-except_for_you-_S5E2.png Starlight_charging_her_magic_S5E2.png Starlight_hears_Twilight's_lecture_S5E2.png Twilight_-when_we_share_them_with_each_other-_S5E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_-QUIET!-_S5E2.png Mane_Six_scared_of_Starlight_Glimmer_S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_-either_we're_all_equal_or_none_of_us_are!-_S5E2.png Villagers_turn_on_Starlight_S5E2.png Starlight_glaring_at_villagers_S5E2.png More_villagers_turn_on_Starlight_S5E2.png Starlight_backed_into_a_corner_S5E2.png Mane_Six_standing_behind_Starlight_S5E2.png Villagers_circle_around_Starlight_S5E2.png Starlight_projects_a_magical_barrier_S5E2.png Starlight_pushes_ponies_back_with_barrier_S5E2.png Starlight_running_away_S5E2.png Starlight_retreats_into_her_house_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_-let's_get_our_cutie_marks_back!-_S5E2.png Villagers_follow_Double_Diamond_S5E2.png Unmarked_villagers_race_toward_the_vault_S5E2.png Rainbow_Dash_-come_on!-_S5E2.png Rainbow_-let's_go_get_our_cutie_marks!-_S5E2.png Rainbow_Dash_stops_S5E2.png Fluttershy_pointing_toward_Starlight's_house_S5E2.png Starlight_Glimmer's_House_S5E2.png Village_ponies_want_their_cutie_marks_back_S5E2.png Village_ponies_pounding_on_the_glass_S5E2.png Village_ponies_hear_Double_Diamond_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_gallops_with_Staff_of_Sameness_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_flings_Staff_of_Sameness_S5E2.png Staff_of_Sameness_sails_through_the_air_S5E2.png Staff_of_Sameness_strikes_the_glass_S5E2.png Cutie_mark_vault_glass_starts_to_crack_S5E2.png Village_ponies_watch_the_glass_crack_S5E2.png Cutie_mark_vault_glass_shatters_S5E2.png Cutie marks fly around the cave S5E2.png Double_Diamond_equal_sign_cutie_mark_close-up_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_cutie_mark_restored_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_returning_to_normal_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_flash_silhouette_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_back_to_normal_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_watches_the_cutie_marks_fly_S5E2.png Village_ponies_returning_to_normal_S5E2.png Night_Glider,_Party_Favor,_and_Sugar_Belle_back_to_normal_S5E2.png Village_ponies_gallop_out_of_the_cave_S5E2.png Cutie_marks_flying_over_the_village_S5E2.png Rarity_-even_without_my_cutie_mark-_S5E2.png Rarity_-I_can_tell_this_is_beautiful!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-come_to_my_village_and_disrupt_my_life-_S5E2.png Starlight_still_has_the_Mane_Six's_cutie_marks_S5E2.png Starlight_levitating_her_bed_frame_S5E2.png Secret_passage_under_Starlight's_bed_S5E2.png Starlight_escapes_through_secret_passage_S5E2.png |-| 7 = Погоня ---- Equalized AJ kicking the door down S5E02.png Rarity_paws_feebly_at_Starlight's_door_S5E2.png Equalized_Mane_Six_trying_to_get_in_S5E02.png Mane_Six_hear_village_ponies_whistle_S5E2.png Restored_village_ponies_to_the_rescue_S5E2.png Night_Glider_-stand_back,_everypony!-_S5E2.png Night_Glider_soaring_toward_Starlight's_door_S5E2.png Night_Glider_breaks_down_Starlight's_door_S5E2.png Mane_Six_and_village_ponies_storm_Starlight's_house_S5E2.png Fluttershy_peers_into_Starlight's_room_S5E2.png Fluttershy_-they_were_right_over_there!-_S5E2.png Starlight's_empty_dresser_space_S5E2.png Starlight's_secret_passage_and_overturned_bed_S5E2.png Mane_Six_and_village_ponies_enter_Starlight's_secret_passage_S5E2.png Secret_passage_leads_ponies_outside_S5E2.png Rainbow_Dash_sees_Starlight_in_the_distance_S5E2.png Starlight_flees_toward_the_mountain_S5E2.png Pinkie_and_Party_Favor_can_barely_see_Starlight_S5E2.png Party_Favor's_true_cutie_mark_close-up_S5E2.png Party_Favor_blowing_a_balloon_S5E2.png Party_Favor_making_something_out_of_a_balloon_S5E2.png Party_Favor's_balloon_binoculars_S5E2.png Starlight_gallops_for_the_mountain_pass_S5E2.png Mountain_pass_through_Party's_binoculars_S5E2.png Party_Favor_-we'll_never_find_her!-_S5E2.png Pinkie_borrows_Party_Favor's_binoculars_S5E2.png Pinkie_Pie_-these_are_amazing!-_S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_-there's_a_whole_network_of_caves-_S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_-your_cutie_marks_will_be_gone_forever!-_S5E2.png Mane_Six_and_village_ponies_go_after_Starlight_S5E2.png Rainbow_Dash_slower_than_Night_Glider_S5E2.png Rainbow_Dash_slower_than_running_ponies_S5E2.png Mane_Six_moving_leisurely_S5E2.png Rainbow_Dash_-oh,_come_on!-_S5E2.png Starlight_gallops_through_the_mountain_pass_S5E2.png Night_Glider_flies_over_Starlight_S5E2.png Starlight_-so_willing_to_give_up_everything-_S5E2.png Starlight_blasts_magic_at_Night_Glider_S5E2.png Starlight's_magic_hits_patch_of_snow_S5E2.png Night_Glider_hit_by_wave_of_snow_S5E2.png Night_Glider_buried_in_snow_S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_gallops_past_Night_Glider_S5E2.png Village_ponies_pursue_Starlight_S5E2.png Rainbow_-we_have_to_count_on_these_other_ponies-_S5E2.png Twilight_-if_we_hadn't_come_here_to_help_them-_S5E2.png Twilight_-it's_their_turn_to_help_us-_S5E2.png Fluttershy_-I_know_they_can_do_it!-_S5E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_gallops_over_a_bridge_S5E02.png Starlight_Glimmer_galloping_and_glancing_behind_S5E02.png Ponies_galloping_forward_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle_looks_at_her_cutie_mark_S5E02.png Sugar_Belle_levitating_snow_S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_makes_a_snow_pie_S5E2.png Starlight_sees_incoming_snow_pie_S5E2.png Starlight's_cart_restraints_break_S5E2.png Starlight_and_cutie_mark_jars_go_for_a_tumble_S5E2.png Starlight_sees_cutie_mark_jars_falling_S5E2.png Cutie_mark_jars_falling_into_a_ravine_S5E2.png Starlight_tries_to_catch_jars_with_telekinesis_S5E2.png Cutie_mark_jars_caught_before_shattering_S5E2.png Village_ponies_follow_Starlight_across_the_bridge_S5E2.png Starlight_blasts_the_bridge_with_magic_S5E2.png Starlight_destroys_the_bridge_S5E2.png Village_ponies'_path_is_destroyed_S5E2.png Starlight Glimmer is getting away S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_and_Double_Diamond_look_across_the_bridge_S5E2.png Party_Favor_makes_a_balloon_bridge_S5E2.png Party_Favor's_balloon_bridge_S5E2.png Village_ponies_bounce_across_the_bridge_S5E2.png Mane_Six_are_unable_to_keep_up_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_skids_to_a_halt_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_discovers_his_old_skis_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_-this_is_where_I_first_met_Starlight-_S5E2.png Night_Glider_-she's_almost_to_the_caves!-_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_-feel_like_an_air_drop--_S5E2.png Starlight_almost_at_the_caves_S5E2.png Starlight_looking_behind_one_more_time_S5E2.png Night_Glider_and_Double_Diamond_swoop_over_Starlight_S5E2.png Night_Glider_drops_Double_Diamond_onto_a_snowy_hill_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_skis_along_a_snowy_slope_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_creates_an_avalanche_S5E2.png Starlight_about_to_be_buried_by_snow_S5E2.png Snowslide_in_front_of_the_cave_entrance_S5E2.png Cutie_mark_jars_shatter_S5E2.png Mane_Six's_cutie_marks_flying_away_S5E2.png |-| 8= Разворот Старлайт Гриммер ---- Twilight sees her and her friends' cutie marks flying S5E02.png Twilight_with_equal_sign_cutie_mark_S5E02.png Twilight's_cutie_mark_returns_S5E02.png Twilight_returning_to_normal_S5E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_flash_silhouette_S5E2.png Twilight_Sparkle_back_to_normal_S5E2.png Twilight_happy_that_her_cutie_mark_is_back_S5E2.png Twilight's_friends_returning_to_normal_S5E2.png Pinkie_and_Fluttershy_returning_to_normal_S5E2.png Applejack_happy_again_S5E2.png Applejack_-finally,_I_can_buck_like-_S5E2.png Applejack_jumping_for_joy_S5E2.png Applejack_back_to_normal_S5E2.png Fluttershy_-you_got_your_countryisms_back_too-_S5E2.png Mane_Six_full_speed_ahead_S5E2.png Village_ponies_victorious_S5E2.png Starlight_climbs_out_from_under_the_snow_S5E2.png Village_ponies_afraid_of_Starlight_S5E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_enraged_S5E2.png Starlight's_magic_overloads_S5E2.png Village_ponies_flinching_S5E2.png Twilight_protects_the_village_ponies_S5E2.png Starlight_blasts_Twilight's_magic_shield_S5E2.png Village_ponies_protected_by_magic_shield_S5E2.png Starlight_extremely_angry_S5E2.png Twilight_lowers_her_defenses_S5E2.png Starlight_in_surprise_S5E2.png Starlight_-I_studied_that_spell_for_years-_S5E2.png Twilight_-I_studied_magic_for_years_too-_S5E2.png Twilight_-studying_could_only_take_me_so_far-_S5E2.png Twilight_-each_of_my_friends-_S5E2.png Main_5_and_village_ponies_listening_to_Twilight_S5E02.png Twilight_-their_unique_gifts_and_passions-_S5E2.png Twilight_-helped_bring_out_the_magic_inside_of_me-_S5E2.png Mane_Six_and_village_ponies_happy_S5E02.png Twilight_-wouldn't_be_here_to_stop_you_now-_S5E2.png Starlight_rolling_her_eyes_S5E2.png Starlight_-spare_me_your_sentimental_nonsense!-_S5E2.png Starlight_-they_never_could've_had_otherwise!-_S5E2.png Twilight_and_Starlight_hear_Double_Diamond_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_-you_never_even_gave_us_a_chance!-_S5E2.png Starlight_Glimmer_angry_close-up_S5E02.png Starlight_Glimmer_charging_magic_S5E02.png Mane_Six_shield_their_eyes_S5E02.png Starlight_vanishes_into_the_caves_S5E2.png Rainbow_Dash_-she's_getting_away!-_S5E2.png Twilight_-we_just_have_to_hope-_S5E2.png Twilight_-you_all_have_taught_her_something-_S5E2.png Party_Favor_-it's_you_who_have_taught_us_something-_S5E2.png Party_Favor_-we_were_searching_for_something_missing-_S5E2.png Glider,_Sugar,_and_Diamond_found_what_they_were_looking_for_S5E2.png Village_ponies_-in_front_of_us_all_along-_S5E2.png Village_ponies_group_hug_S5E2.png Twilight_-you'll_stay_in_the_village--_S5E2.png Night_Glider_-I'm_not_going_anywhere-_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_-get_to_know_each_other_again-_S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_excited_to_bake_well_again_S5E2.png Mane_Six_and_village_ponies_group_laugh_S5E2.png |-| 9= Эпилог ---- Equality village celebrating S5E2.png Sugar_Belle_serving_baked_goods_S5E2.png Our Town in celebration S5E2.png Peace_returns_to_the_village_S5E02.png Diamond_Mint_takes_a_cupcake_from_Sugar_Belle's_table_S5E2.png Double_Diamond_talking_with_two_mares_S5E2.png Beach_ball_bounces_off_Double_Diamond's_head_S5E2.png Pinkie_Pie_-now_those_are_real_smiles-_S5E2.png Applejack_in_stark_surprise_S5E02.png Applejack's_cutie_mark_glows_S5E02.png Applejack_-I'll_never_get_used_to_that-_S5E2.png Rarity_-I_think_it's_divine-_S5E2.png Fluttershy_-the_map_is_calling_us_somewhere_else-_S5E02.png Twilight_-our_work_here_is_done-_S5E2.png Applejack_-the_map_did_have_a_reason_for_sendin'_us_here-_S5E2.png Applejack_-we_brought_real_friendship_to_these_here_ponies-_S5E2.png Applejack_winks_to_Twilight_S5E2.png Twilight_-the_map_didn't_send_me-_S5E2.png Twilight_and_friends_-it_sent_US-_S5E2.png Twilight_and_friends_-you're_a_part_of_me-_S5E02.png Mane_Six_group_hug_again_S5E02.png Pinkie_Pie_-this_feels_like_an_ending-_S5E2.png Pinkie_-doesn't_have_to_be_an_ending_yet-_S5E2.png Pinkie_-that_Sugar_Belle_can_bake!-_S5E2.png Twilight_-we_can_stay_a_little_while_longer-_S5E2.png Mane_Six_enter_the_village_again_S5E2.png Mane_Six_join_in_the_celebration_S5E2.png |-| 10= Анонс ---- S5 teaser Rainbow Dash flying slowly.png S5 teaser Rainbow Dash surprised.png S5 teaser Rainbow with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity crying.png en:The Cutie Map - Part 2/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона